


「嘉闻」Trap House

by PieceHat



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieceHat/pseuds/PieceHat
Summary: 分手三个月的破镜重圆，看上去嘉追闻，实际闻演嘉。Trap House 取嘉嘉小团综的意思（❌的）
Relationships: 嘉闻 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	「嘉闻」Trap House

我在翟潇闻家独栋小屋附近转了好几圈了，波士顿为什么这么冷，还在下雪，翟潇闻怎么还没有回来，我踹着地上的结冰，郁闷地再次走回翟潇闻家门口避雪。不走动会冷，走起来雪又不停地飘到衣服上。翟潇闻，我已经等你两个小时了，再不出现我就飞回LA了。

终于有一辆车停在了他家门口，驾驶座上走下来一个金发年轻人，他绕过车打开了副驾驶座的门，虚虚地把手挡在下车的人头上。真是多此一举。雪已经停了，怎么也飘不到那个人头上。

翟潇闻，你终于回家了。

他现在戴着我们一起买的围巾手套跟着另一个男的卿卿我我。

于是我走了过去。

正在对谈中的翟潇闻突然转过头，我的视力很好，看见他的脸上流露出一丝恰到好处的惊讶，他旁边的男人也看过来了。等我走近，翟潇闻轻声地喊了我的名字，我嗯了一声。也许是我的面色十分不虞，他再次重复了我的名字，“嘉嘉”。我回过神来，转向在场的第三者。

准备自我介绍时，翟潇闻开口了，“Phil，我在这边认识的新朋友。

他看向Phil，“焉栩嘉，阿姨家小孩。”

阿姨家小孩？呵呵。

Phil？叫得可真亲密。

我们打过招呼。也许是看见了我的行李，翟潇闻和Phil说了抱歉下次再约。Phil的眼神流露出遗憾，在上车之前还亲了一下翟潇闻的额头。

……分手才三个月！

等到Phil开车走了之后，我凉凉开口，“怎么还没在一起？”

翟潇闻打量了一下我，伸手扫了扫我的毛线帽上的雪花，眨了眨眼睛，说话还是很轻柔，“嘉嘉到很久了吗？”

“没有，刚到。”

翟潇闻盯着我看了一会，我的眼神开始飘忽。

“你可以提前给我发个短信的。”

“手机没电了。”我试图合理化自己来这的行为，而且，有些话，懂自懂，“预定的房间晚了一天。”

他点点头，“来这度假？”

“对。”

“我以为你会回国，听阿姨说过。不过可以在我这多住几天。”他拉过我放在一旁的行李箱，走进家门。

我四处打量着这座两层小楼，房间里的地毯是他喜欢的风格，和我们在洛杉矶的家差不多。准确来说，是他家，我只是一个租客。在我跟家长说打算另外校外租房后，家长提到小时候见过几面的好友家兄长正好住在洛杉矶，于是一年前我就住进了翟潇闻家。

“Grey Goose？”

“嗯，谢谢。”

我走到吧台坐下，接过玻璃杯喝下一大口，伏特加果然是最祛寒的烈酒。其实室内还好，但是我在室外走了好几圈，波士顿比我预计得要冷一些。此时此刻我想，和他一起，穿着厚重的大衣，坐在贝尔加湖湖畔，或者阿拉斯加的雪橇上，分手前他有提过这个假期想一起去看极光。

那晚和同学party完回家，大概是凌晨两点多。我看见客厅里的行李，以为翟潇闻只是要出差。钻进被子里揽过翟潇闻的时候他轻轻推了我一下，我以为是身上没有冲刷完的酒气。直到第二天早上我在朦胧中醒来发现他趴在床边盯着我看，他跟我说不用再勉强喜欢他了，接下来一年他都呆在波士顿，所以就此分手。我当时大概还处于酒醉的不适中，已经忘了怎么回的。只记得最后头发被摸过的触感，还有一个额头上的吻。

再醒来的时候人都已经不在了，桌上倒是有一碗醒酒汤。当晚我收到他的短信，说以后还是朋友，房子他不打算再租出去，我可以继续住，房租依旧。

当时我对分手的确是无所谓，因为在一起本来就是“试试”而已。

直到此后的三个月内，身边来来往往的人总是免不了被我在心中相较一番，上课听到有趣的商业案例和讨论我想当笑话讲给他听，家门前的树叶变红了我想拍给他看，去到了不错的餐厅我想着下次和他一起。

我这才确定，我的的确确是弯了。

但是这个人，偏偏这个时候，退回照顾“朋友家小孩”的界限，时不时冒出头关心一下我，我朋友圈里每一条风景照都有他的点赞和评论。就好像，错轨的事从未发生过。

“波士顿是不是很冷？我每次在外面呆久了回家都想来一杯烈酒暖身。”翟潇闻从冷藏室拿出牛排，“简单一点？”

我点点头，“都可以。”

他背过我开始处理食材，我不好一直坐着，问需要什么帮助。

翟潇闻转过头来打量了一下我，就烧一锅热水煮意面吧，你要是有想做的我也很想尝试。

我，并没有什么想做并且会做的。所以直视他，我只会煮意面。

翟潇闻耸耸肩，那就这个吧。

坐下来吃饭的时候，我们就像普通的因家长关系而认识的两家小孩一样交流着近况。

翟潇闻突然扯开了话题，“嘉嘉，你毁了我一次约会。”他转向我，笑起来看上去毫不在乎，“不过，有另一个人陪着吃饭也不错。”

就知道那个路人甲不过是一条普普通通的鱼，我开口回怼，“你昨天明明在朋友圈说假期打算一个人赶设计稿的。”

“那也不影响我约人吃饭嘛，而且他来我家下厨的就不是我了，我可以坐享其成。”他又转了转眼珠，点点头，“不过估计还没我做的好吃。”

“你也可以现在喊他回来，反正三个人吃也是吃。”

“生气了？”

“没有。”

“那就好。”翟潇闻倒是诚恳，“他也不是我喜欢的类型，我就是不想一个人做饭吃饭。”

这一点我早有体会，一般我们都不在家吃饭，但凡他打算在家做饭了，必然会提前几天通知我，让我留出空档同他一起，确切地说，让我陪他一起当小白鼠。至于他此刻提及的喜欢的类型…

我对上他的眼睛，“嗯？”

“没什么。”他看着我摇摇头，似乎很愉悦，放下了手中的餐具，“今天我做饭的，所以你来洗碗，就当借住费了。”

他倒是想得方便，但是我很讨厌洗碗，他如果早这么说我肯定积极负责做饭业务，虽然做出来估计只是能下咽的程度，“你家是没有洗碗机吗？”

他有些幸灾乐祸，一只手撑着脑袋看着我，坐在转椅上不停转动着身体，“很遗憾，这个暂时没有！”

人在屋檐下。

虽则不请自来，但是他好像也没有把我当客人。

一般来说，情侣分手后有互相拉黑的，但我自诩为成熟的成年人，觉得分手后好好做朋友是一项必修课；尤其是翟潇闻的态度如此自然，我过分别扭倒显得我多喜欢他一样。

虽然我后知后觉地意识到，我确实很喜欢他。

我认命地把餐具收拾到洗碗池里，戴上橡胶手套后开始洗碗，身后人一边哼着小歌一边地擦着吧台。心情好是因为我过来了吗？我觉得洗碗也没那么烦人了。

其实，这种同居生活也不错。

我们像往常一样，洗过澡各自占据着沙发两端。通常他会顶着一头湿发在ipad上各种随手创作，今天也是这样。搞设计的人可能都很随意，我看见地上散落的一地纸张有些难受，但是他毫无收拾的欲望，以前在LA的时候可能是为了“追”我所以收敛了很多，现在应该是原形毕露，并且毫不在意我的想法了。

我酸酸地开口，“我可以收拾一下？”

我坐在身侧他都能投入地没听见我的话，我郁闷地伸手到他眼前，重复了一遍。

“不用。”他扫了扫地面，随口掰扯歪理，“混乱中存在自己的秩序。”

虽然这话没错，但是他的地毯，我看了，绝对是称不上这一句的。

他有些近视，眯着眼看着卡壳的我，“你别管了，反正不就随便住几天么。”

他是真不拿我当外人，我心神不宁地开局游戏。

失常发挥令我早早出局，我绕到他身后想看看他在画什么，随口点评起来，通常我们在这上面蛮聊得来，我是一个有自己意见的人，而他则对意见很包容。但这次我说完一句后，他抬头，沉静的眼睛看着我，饱满的嘴唇没有任何动静。

我认为这是他的诱惑。

所以我俯下身亲了上去，像果冻一样，我们都喜欢在冬天吸吮果冻。他被我托住后脑勺，一声呻吟从唇缝中溜了出来，虽然他的手没有任何动静，但是当我撬开他唇齿，他没有拒绝我，我把这当作是一种无声的默许。手探到他的睡裤边，他抵住了我的肩膀，我睁开眼，看见他的眼睛，沉静得像一条无声的溪流，好像我刚才吻的是另一个人，短暂地寄居在这个躯壳里，现在又走了。

我的心跳突然就冷却下来了，一时间手表上秒针走动的声音在我的耳觉中异常清晰，滴答滴答。大概响了30下之后，翟潇闻平静地说，“嘉嘉，我不跟人试第二次。”我从他的瞳孔中看见自己表情僵硬，而他这时又一副若无其事的样子，笑着伸手摸向我的脑袋，“而且，你还是直的，不是吗？”

我躲开了他的手，退到了自己的位置上。

我觉得有些难堪和尴尬。

我以为可以水到渠成地复刻我们在一起的场景。

彼时我早已察觉了翟潇闻的过分照顾，我不惯于这样的被偏爱，刚搬来的时候偶尔会有华裔男性留宿，但是在我察觉到这点后，回过头意识到他已经很久没有邀请其他的客人来家里做客了。某天我们吃饭的时候我直说了自己应该不是双性恋，他当时动叉子的手有一瞬间的停顿，在照常进食一口后，他看着我，你比我想的要敏锐。

说实话，和他相处很舒服，这也是我为什么会直接挑明。此后他收起了一些过分的关心，我们回到了正常朋友的关系，他有出行计划会提前问我需不需要一起，尝试新菜单的时候也不会忘了喊我实验。不得不说，他是一个不会让旁人尴尬的人，我很快就习惯了自己的生活里有他的存在。

直到，直到那天晚上。

他的设计拿奖了，他朋友送他回来的时候他已经是迷迷糊糊的状态，勉强从浴室出来爬进房间，我出于关心，接了一杯水送到了他的房间。

那天我也是这么居高临下地看着躺在床上的他。不得不说，翟潇闻是好看的，我看着一时有些恍惚，他说话了，又软又黏，“我好像真的有点喝太多了。”

我不明所以地看着他。

“刚才你这样看着我，我以为你要亲下来了。”

…

男的，就是很靠不住的东西。

当然，如果我想，我还是能靠得住的。

但是那天，看着他，我鬼使神差地亲下去了。

我第一次和男的做，一开始很不得章法，翟潇闻痛到了也是一直在耐心地引导我，好在最后他确实有爽到，一直抱着我喊嘉嘉，我好像陷进绵软的云里，第一次觉得男人也可以把这两个字喊得我头皮酥麻，他喊我的名字，我想到的是第一次摸上前女友丝绸旗袍的触感，苏杭上好的绸缎。

我不想让他觉得我是个见色起意的混蛋，所以第二天早上我说，“你觉得我们可以试一试吗？”

人的性向也不是固定的。但是我真的弯了吗？我其实有一点拒绝承认。

大概是被翟潇闻看出来了。

拔x无情很不男人，况且，我好像，有一点点喜欢他。而作为朋友，那可是非常喜欢。

我生平第一次希望他不必如此体贴。

那就试试吧。

我坐在沙发上，脑内抑制不住地胡思乱想。我是后知后觉，但翟潇闻这种人，难道看不出来我的感情吗，我坐了五个小时的飞机，隔了三个小时的时差来找他，那个借口很苍白，他肯定是懂的，但他还是让我进门了，还在我想要一杯酒的时候正正好递上来，就好像我想什么，他都知道。

“我上楼了。”

我双手遮住了脸，“我不是。我喜欢你。”我有些难受，这句话我憋了两个多月，“翟潇闻，你这么擅长这种游戏，也有你看不出来的情感吗？”

翟潇闻停在了我身边。

“我都来找你了。”我小声地说。

他蹲在我面前，一根一根指节地掰开了我的手，夜色里四下很安静，他的眼睛给了我一些勇气，我看着他，“我不是只想试试，我很想你。”

他的指腹擦过我的嘴唇，“我也很想你。”

“为什么要分手呢？” 我终于扔出了这个我早就想问出口的问题。

“不重要了。”

“异地也可以在一起的吧。”我固执地要寻求一个答案。

“那反正现在你不也是过来了吗。”

“万一我没来呢。”

“那就没来吧。”他一脸无所谓。

我有些憋闷，把脸埋在他的掌心中。

“是我做了什么让你伤心的事吗？”我小心翼翼地看着他。

他很是认真地看了我，摇了摇头，“没有。”

一定是有原因的，也许有一天翟潇闻能告诉我，当下我只能说，“对不起。”

“啊你不用说对不起啊，感情的事就这样嘛。”翟潇闻抱着我，“就是努力了好久，看不见什么希望。有点伤心。”

翟潇闻能说出有点伤心的时候，那一定是非常难过了，这种感觉我最近很能体会， “对不起，不会再让你这么难受了。”

早上闹钟响了，我本身就浅眠，在第一时间关了闹钟，切进就是微信，看见聊天界面我才反应过来这是翟潇闻的手机。我现在居然还能人脸解锁他的手机，翟潇闻还没醒。虽然不太好，但是我随手点开了朋友圈的红点，本来想看看他有没有屏蔽我钓其他人，才发现那条假期一个人加班的动态只对我开放了，还有其他的一些深夜思绪。尤其是那些会让我胡思乱想的话，好家伙，都是只发给我看的。

我反应过来了，这就是翟潇闻的阴谋，一个Trap House，他闲来无事就勾我一下，我就像一条傻乎乎的鱼一样，千里奔来上钩。我阴沉着盯着他，直到他悠然转醒。

“怎么了？”

我把手机摆到他面前，那条仅对我可见的朋友圈“邀约”，“你故意的！”

他突然笑得十分开怀，拿过手机，“哎？嘉嘉你怎么翻我手机啊！”

“很 好 笑 吗 ？翟 潇 闻。” 我扑过去挠他，他被挠得无处可逃，又笑得一脸猖狂，实在不能忍，世界上怎会有如此过分的人，我恶狠狠地咬住了他的下嘴唇。

…我们居然滚下床了，还好床不高，地毯毛茸茸的，很厚实。

他居然挠我！这个挠的方式，呃，他的手指现在摸到了我脊椎上第3块凸起的骨头，痒痒的。

“下雪了。”

我顺着他的眼光往窗外望去，虽然外面飘着点雪，但是闹起来还有点热。

“嘉嘉，下午去滑雪吧。”

“嗯？”

“因为嘉嘉喜欢雪。”他顿了一下，眼睛里像是有光，“而我特别特别喜欢嘉嘉。”

噫！这么肉麻！真受不了。

哼哼，算了算了，欠下的帐，来日方长。

Fin.


End file.
